


Shame

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Feels, Guilt, Introspection, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Shame has always been more potent than arousal for Benn.
Relationships: Benn Beckman/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Shame has always been potent than arousal for Benn. Ever since he unintentionally came upon a magazine in boyhood, using it once, and then tossing it, too horrified to even consider _one more time_. Shanks’ teased him with the occasional promise, things would become easier, kinder with experience.

Shanks isn’t wrong either. Somehow… Benn can't imagine the man meaning it to involve Luffy… with his sunshine smile, one which can turn and spew a curse word he’s never heard because something happened in _Mario Kart_.

Food placates him and Luffy rewards him: kisses to leave him breathless, or perhaps that’s his shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a craving for some Benn Beckman and Luffy. 
> 
> None? 
> 
> Will write.


End file.
